Tony Stark: Iron Man Vol 1 1
(Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Alexander Lozano | Production1_1 = Carlos Lao | Production1_2 = Alan Fine | Publisher1_1 = John Nee | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = This is Iron Man. It's not a suit. Iron Man's an idea. Ever changing. And limited only by our imagination. I say "our" because Iron Man is an idea we all share at Stark Unlimited. It's all of us and everything we do here. We are Team Stark and... We. Are. Iron Man. | Speaker = Tony Stark | StoryTitle1 = Self-Made Man: Part One – What's the Big Idea? | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Valerio Schiti | Inker1_1 = Valerio Schiti | Colourist1_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Alanna Smith | Editor1_2 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Sandra ** Numerous unidentified others Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * Pelé * * * Numerous unnamed New Yorkers * * * Smaug * * * Lyft * * Races and Species: * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Andy Bhang's Residence ***** ****** ******* ******** ********* Robotics Division ********** The Foundry *********** ********* Command Center ****** ******* ***** ***** ***** *** **** ***** The Controller's secret base * Items: * * ''Get Ready for This'' * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * Gigantor * The Hobbit * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey * The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies * * Vehicles: * Tony Stark's Flying Car | Synopsis1 = | Solicit = TAKE FLIGHT WITH DAN SLOTT & VALERIO SCHITI! From the cusp of tomorrow’s dreams to the forefront of imagination, one man always soars on the cutting edge of adventure! You know his name. Tony Stark is Iron Man. And Iron Man… is an idea. Always changing. Always evolving. An idea without limit! Take wing with DAN SLOTT (AMAZING SPIDER-MAN) and Valerio Schiti (GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY) as they propel the ultimate Self-Made Hero to new heights of inventiveness! Tony Stark is Iron Man. The future is now. Strap in! | Notes = * Established Iron Man supporting character Bethany Cabe returns to the series in this issue. She had appeared last in 2012's . Similarly, Jocasta becomes a member of Iron Man's supporting cast once again after having been featured throughout -48 in the early 2000s. * When Tony is being nursed back at the Stark Unlimited HQ, Jim Rhodes points out he has just gotten "that new body." This is a reference to how Tony's entire biological system rebooted itself in when he woke up from a coma. Rhodey also went through a similar process to return from the dead in . * Based on the Iron Man Armor numbering provided by and the ''Iron Manual'' TPB, the following suits are misnumbered in their respective variants: ** Iron Man Armor Model 3 is labelled as Model 4A. ** Iron Man Armor Model 5 is labelled as Model 8. ** Iron Man Armor Model 7 is labelled as Model 6. ** Iron Man Armor Model 8 is labelled as Model 7. ** The Hulkbuster Add-On for the Iron Man Armor Model 13 is labelled as its own suit, Model 14. ** Iron Man Armor Model 22 is labelled as Model 23. ** Iron Man Armor Model 29 is labelled as Model 30. ** Additionally, Iron Man Armor Model CE1 is labelled as Model C1E1. | Trivia = * In the variant cover to this issue drawn by Adi Granov, every suit in the foreground is of signifiance to his work on Iron Man over the years: }} ** Tony Stark is suiting up with the Iron Man Armor Model 25, the armor used by the character when Granov began his stint as the cover artist for ''Iron Man'', starting with issue #75. ** To the left of Tony is the Iron Man Armor Model 29, a suit designed by Granov himself which debuted in the Extremis storyline also drawn by him. ** To the right of Tony is the Iron Man Armor MK III from the Marvel Cinematic Universe, which Granov co-designed with Phil Saunders. * In the flashback scene at the beginning of this issue, Tony Stark is wearing one of the outfits worn by Iron Man actor Robert Downey Jr. in Weird Science. * The license plate of Tony Stark's flying car reads "Rylos," which is the name of a planet in the film The Last Starfighter. * Present at the Foundry is a suit of armor similar to that of the Exo-Man, protagonist of a film of the same name who is commonly mistaken as a 1970s live-action version of Iron Man. * A bystander watching Iron Man use the Fin Fang Foombuster Armor mistakes him for Gigantor. Another person points out it's Iron Man, and the bystander says they're the same thing. Gigantor is an American adaptation of the Japanse anime character Tetsujin 28-go. "Tetsujin" is Japanese for "Iron Man." * Andy Bhang compares Iron Man's technique of creating a weak spot in Fin Fang Foom's hide to how Smaug, the antagonist dragon of J. R. R. Tolkien's The Hobbit, had a patch bare of scales on his underside. * After being left stranded underwater, Iron Man jokes about getting a car ride from the transportation network company Lyft. * A launch trailer was released by Marvel on YouTube to promote the series: TONY STARK IRON MAN 1 Launch Trailer | Recommended = | Links = }}